The modeling of tissue barriers, such as those formed by epithelial and endothelial cells in the vessels of the kidney and the blood brain barrier, is important for the development of pharmaceutical and other therapies. To measure cellular properties of the modeled tissues, culture systems use external monitoring devices, which are disadvantageous because the electrodes and other sensors are manually placed in position and the culture devices must be handled and removed from incubation to be measured. The manual placement of the sensors can affect readings if inconsistently placed. Also, placement of the sensors disturbs the tissue, which results in artifacts in the recordings.